Pleasant accident
by ShamalowLaw
Summary: Une magnifique soirée, au milieu de prairies et d'animaux nauséabonds, au calme brisé par le chant des grillons. Et par deux énergumènes en mauvaise situation.


p data-p-id="a1a9b0834bdcd36bbc6ad095da293102"La première fois qu'ils s'étaient croisés, on peut dire que cela n'avait pas été tendre. Deux voitures qui se rentrent dedans, au milieu d'une magnifique campagne s'étendant à des kilomètres, sans un seul signal réseau./p  
p data-p-id="eea07ada11665c7a03729e1dd7139feb"Trafalgar Law, vingt-six ans, entamait son avant-dernière année d'étude en médecine. Fatigué de sa journée qui avait été un véritable calvaire, ses paupières s'étaient légèrement fermées plus d'une seconde pendant qu'il roulait. Sa voiture avait légèrement déviée sur la voie en sens inverse, et avait provoquée une jolie collision./p  
p data-p-id="f85ba32bf314686a06e09ef0fdae1f73"Eustass Kidd, vingt-trois ans, était, depuis quelques temps déjà, mécanicien. Il avait reprit le garage familial, pour son plus grand bonheur. Tous ce qui touchait aux véhicules et ce qui va avec, c'était son truc. Lui revenait d'une soirée légèrement arrosée. Avec de l'alcool dans le sang, la nuit vous entourant, aucun lampadaire vous éclairant, son automobile avait elle aussi, quittée son chemin./p  
p data-p-id="c4999a9979bf37c3c5fec505dd7c9ce3"Rien de grave, juste deux carrosseries salement amochées, et une personne sonnée. Heureusement que le jeune Kidd était tombé sur un médecin./p  
p data-p-id="eda0f8e80a056538263db80d4b4b780f"Il s'était sentit bouger, sans qu'il ne fasse aucun mouvement, et il avait ressentit un vent frais, signe qu'il était à l'air libre. Il avait ouvert ses yeux, tombant nez à nez avec un jeune brun qui le fixait des orbes noires./p  
p data-p-id="3764b8ecaccde5c0c66256633c3daf05"- Vous avez mal quelque part ?em avait demandé ce dernier /em/p  
p data-p-id="510211a767f2d2920697087eb26d55fa"Il n'avait pas répondu. Il s'était juste dit qu'il avait en face de lui un être magnifique, et qu'il avait qu'une seule envie, le prendre sur le capot de sa bagnole./p  
p data-p-id="b1a5c5b54628781874cb454c280692ba"Sa bagnole./p  
p data-p-id="023119b3f86af7be9846db6c5e923ed0"Son regard s'était tourné vers sa voiture. Sa belle voiture. Elle était encastrée dans une autre, de la fumée s'échappant du moteur. Et il avait réalisé que c'était fini, elle ne roulerait certainement plus jamais./p  
p data-p-id="365cb661faf8461909aa1ea055548812"Alors il avait retourné sa tête vers son locuteur, et lui avait simplement mit son point dans la figure./p  
p data-p-id="003d521d60a3084a1244f36da3e76be1"Law, quand à lui, avait tout de suite trouvé sa chevelure flamboyante fascinante, une envie de passer ses mains dedans lui avait tout de suite effleuré l'esprit. Mais cette idée s'était retiré de lui quand sa joue s'était mise doucement à chauffer./p  
p data-p-id="be4e1c86d2b16bb972fb44ee54489de4"Les vaches s'étaient vues dérangées cette nuit là, deux énergumènes troublant leur sommeil. Ils criaient, hurlaient, s'insultant et s'accusant à ne pas en finir./p  
p data-p-id="c87848bcd0feb3ccb65e47b710d2672b"- Putain, j'voulais juste t'aider et tu me fous ton point dans la gueule ! Connard ! ems'était emporté le plus vieux /em/p  
p data-p-id="8fec96e6c413adf143957f5153c56e39"- T'as flingué ma voiture espèce d'enflure ! Apprends à conduire ! emavait répondu sur le même ton son cadet/em/p  
p data-p-id="fe041c6c8d3ed5ee11b595d21e0df52f"- Tu oses l'ouvrir alors que ça se voit à des kilomètres que t'es bourré ?! emavait crié de plus en plus fort le brun /em/p  
p data-p-id="45d900e45146108a33cbb69a85402ec3"- Je suis pas bourré alors ferme-là ! J'vais pas te lâcher jusqu'à tu rembourses absolument toutes les réparations qu'il faudra faire sur ma caisse pour qu'elle puisse de nouveau rouler !/p  
p data-p-id="4458fe6f190ac79e168512c6cadb4134"Même si au fond de son esprit, Kidd savait parfaitement que, oui, pour elle, c'était terminé./p  
p data-p-id="850e066a85e5be7f7583b6b53511a992"- Si tu l'es ! Et crois moi que j'vais pas oublié de le dire quand les flics seront là !/p  
p data-p-id="590eed777dfceab478f8a07b474f2044"Cette phrase avait terminé l'homme en état d'ébriété. Il s'était encore plus foutu dans la merde./p  
p data-p-id="58437a1c9c7cec0e39fe42ebc3d5f1f0"- Attends, tu comptes vraiment appeler la police ? emavait-il questionné plus calmement /em/p  
p data-p-id="c62581304bf223b90e3ad97370f2f684"Le médecin avait eu un sourire narquois et triomphant./p  
p data-p-id="31947bd4eb531beebcd9c84a76c3eeec"- Oh que oui. Tu réfléchiras deux fois avant de frapper ton sauveur./p  
p data-p-id="5a43826d00968caf13155c2d3a1b6997"- Attends, non. On peut régler cette affaire comme deux personnes civilisées, emavait tenté tout de même le mécanicien /em/p  
p data-p-id="6d7d9d3b6f63ed0302c817b9e0cf7857"L'apprenti avait haussé un sourcil, ne croyant pas un instant que cet individu pouvait agir comme quelqu'un de civilisé./p  
p data-p-id="bd342bfa342bad5f68fdd9a32f689eaf"Mais tout de même curieux de ce qu'allait proposé cet homme, qu'il fallait honnêtement qualifié de bel apollon, il s'était autorisé à l'écouter./p  
p data-p-id="5516e47065b1381ba9a43a9c5a1a290a"- On appelle pas les flics, on se trouve tous les deux un arrangement pour régler cette histoire sans qu'elle n'aille plus loin, OK ?/p  
p data-p-id="2850ff7e58c019eadab35af78758037c"Il avait sourit ce soir là Law. Regardant des ses pupilles noires le regard désespéré du roux, voulant visiblement fuir la justice et les dettes, il avait décidé d'accepter la proposition. Et puis jusque là, il s'en était pas mal sortit. Des yeux qui se ferment dans la nuit, personne ne le remarque./p  
p data-p-id="8335ad211de7e673ca48256470099bec"- Donc ? Tu proposes quoi ? emavait devancé le noiraud /em/p  
p data-p-id="6b0693ddebcacde9aaddef8b72c003b8"Eustass n'avait rien dit, encore une fois. Il n'avait pas pensé à réfléchir avant de parler./p  
p data-p-id="a210b1745dd465741af429045d88d883"Trafalgar avait soupiré, mais s'était trouvé rapidement un petit arrangement, tournant encore en sa faveur./p  
p data-p-id="36dcfff77c22ecd9f859790651ab4947"- J'te propose d'appeler un dépanneur pour nos voitures. On est dans un tournant et la route est étroite, on racontera ce qu'il nous arrangera, emdit le futur médecin /em/p  
p data-p-id="c9a18b13a17319a8640aa2526161c431"Mais l'as des outils avait bien vu que quelque chose clochait, alors il se permit de demander le reste du deal./p  
p data-p-id="a28f50011bd7a8075220a15dab0cb72d"- Mais ? emavait-il dit /em/p  
p data-p-id="f3ef4f484df9a6b1d035a4bb042822dd"- Mais en échange, emmis en suspens Law, /emje veux ton cul./p  
p data-p-id="9ccb73dc9dd20f4ca095d1bfd583a258"Le rouquin avait écarquillé les yeux. Oui la proposition l'avait quelque peu déstabilisé, mais rien que le fait de savoir que cette beauté s'était intéressée à lui, l'avait complètement abasourdi./p  
p data-p-id="2175b51e8fdfb8432fe2d003cf2d5b9b"- Oui, emavait-il répondu, la bouche entre ouverte/em/p  
p data-p-id="35db41918181a1e91a849103701d5725"Et Law avait ri, content que son futur amant prenne cela à cœur./p  
p data-p-id="c412e7a71585184ea87f93955fb150bf"Alors ils avaient fait comme ça. Le dépanneur était arrivé quelques heures plus tard, écoutant d'une oreille distraite l'histoire des deux hommes./p  
p data-p-id="8ea8872934528e84b3aa09f478c2f07d"Ces derniers avaient été dans l'obligation de se revoir, plusieurs fois, afin de rembourser d'une certaine façon le petit accident./p  
p data-p-id="218d72bc9b8a3c2a6fb159d0674b56d3"Et quel malheur s'était abattu sur eux ! L'amour les avaient frappés./p  
p data-p-id="c9d4258c936088c403634155337295a9"Ce n'est que bien des mois plus tard, après que l'accident est presque été oublié, que le plus jeune avait apprit que finalement, il n'était pas le seul fautif dans l'histoire./p  
p data-p-id="8a443351b1339706105df16712597d0d"- Tu avais fermé les yeux en conduisant ? emdit le roux d'une voix étonnamment calme/em Et tu m'as fait porter entièrement le chapeau pendant tout ce temps ?/p  
p data-p-id="7dd816d7cef356699f529301c9907b93"- Oui mais regarde où nous en sommes maintenant, hein ? Bébé ?/p  
p data-p-id="881787f27fb74fe257e7fa9040ae623f"Le point était, encore une fois, partit tout seul. Mais de l'autre côté du beau minois de son petit ami cette fois-ci./p  
p data-p-id="6ef1ef709499388191be200a5b4709f1"- Putain d'enflure de merde, va te faire mettre sale rouquin !/p  
p data-p-id="e615a412a54219468830c427fd7375d1"Dans un autre contexte, certes, mais la situation était étrangement familière./p  
p data-p-id="73152cc69f750346aec3d66e816c1e02"- Demain si tu veux, emdit le roux, /emmais ce soir.. emi/ememl détacha lentement sa ceinture/em Ton cul va se faire défoncé encore plus que nos deux carrosseries réunies./p  
p data-p-id="4977f1c8ee6df44591ce4b9c72c59e72"Finalement, Law devrait mentir un peu plus souvent. Sérieusement, il adorait ses punitions./p  
p data-p-id="fdf5b22fba9d52cc4991415b3c1f686d"- Aah- oui../p 


End file.
